Ok Ko: The World's Way Past Cool Fan-Fic Comic
Ok Ko the World's Way Past Cool Fan-Fic Comic Book (or the Ok Ko Comic Book series) is a fan-fiction manga comic book created by Shroob12 and Weekly Shonen Sunday that will be released in Japan and America June 19 2019. The fan-fiction comic book is based off Ok Ko let's be heroes with some fan characters. Plot Prolouge In the distant future Shanghai has become a place of terror, and it gets worse because of the notorius mastermind Lord Boxman is arming his robot terrorist henchmen to cause more terror. The only hope for saving Shanghai is the ninja warrior Kyle Opdike, but he was killed by Boxman and his terrorist robots and his baby son is prophisised to save the world in his father's place, but where is the young warrior. Characters Protagonists *Ko - Ko is the main protagonist of the series and the canon series Ok Ko lets be heroes. Ko is an sometimes intelegent young boy who wants to get a job with people who are heroes to be a hero like his late father, Kyle Opdike. KO is a small boy who has tan skin and black eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. KO wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. *Radiclies - Radiclies is a friend of Ko's who works at Mr. Gar's with him. He is also known as Rad, and he likes to be lazy. He has a muscular build, turquoise skin, pointed ears, and antennae and he wears light pink pants, black heeled boots, and a blue crop top with the bottom edges torn, showing his stomach. He and Enid sometimes don't get along. He is a slacker and he sleeps on the job, which anoys his boss. *Enid - Enid is another friend of Ko's who works at Mr. Gar's with him. She is a human teenage girl who works behind the register and likes to chill behind there. Enid is tall with a thin waist and thicker hips and legs. She has warm brown skin and spiky, purple hair tied into a small spiky bun. She has big eyes, a small rectangle shaped nose, and thin lips. She typically wears a sleeveless blue top that is torn at the bottom to expose her midriff, black shorts, and brown boots, along with white cloth wrappings on the upper half of her arms. Enid is the most responsible of the main trio. She tries to use logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. Allies *Mr. Gar - Mr. Gar or known as Eugene Gar is the owner of Gar's Heroes Supply and Bodega. He is a kind hearted, very strict and very rough and tough manager with his employees. He is also the property owner of Lakewood Plaza. He is shown to value his employees and take them very seriously and praises them for working hard. He is also shown to have a disliking towards laziness. *Carol - The mother of Ko and the widow of Kyle Opdike the most powerful warrior known in Shanghai. She runs a dojo and her employees are members of her husband's family. Carol is a tall, tanned woman with a curved build. She has large expressive eyes, a short nose, and a prominent gap in her teeth. She has short, wavy blond hair that is held up with a red headband. Her dojo outfit consists of a sleeveless blue bodysuit with two pockets on the front legs, white ankle boots, and red gloves. She can be a little rough with Ko, but she is a kind hearted mother to him. *Yukki and Ruko - Yukki and Ruko are the son and daughter of Ko's uncle who is the brother of Kyle Opdike, (Ko's father) and his wife. They go the Shanghai Vo-Tech School and they are employed by their widowed Aunt Carol. Yukki is a young 16 year old girl with mid-lengh shaggy black hair, red eyes who wears a Japanese school girl uniform and Ruko is a 14 year old boy with really long black hair who wears a tank-top, sweatpants and boots. Yukki has a short tempered and sweet personality and her brother is a sly flirter. *Aunt Aki - Aunt Aki is the twin sister of Ko's father who is single with 0 children of her own, who is wants the perfect boyfriend. She is a slender woman in her mid-30's with really long brown hair who wears a black really long hoodie with fleece trousers and sneakers. She gets really annoyed for no apparent reason. *Yukki and Ruko's parents - Yukki and Ruko's parents are the brother and sister in law of Ko's father. their mother is a manga editor and their father is a Executive director of the China's most powerful manufacturing company who is trying to keep his job in Shanghai to be near his children. both parents of Yukki and Ruko are not usually seen at home. The mother is a slender woman with long lush black curly hair who wears a Kimono with black leggings and sneakers as the dad is a handsome middle age man who wears a blood red business suit. They are both kind hearted parents who desire to spoil their children with riches unlike anything before. Villains *Lord Boxman - Lord Boxman is the main antagonist of the series and the main antagonist of the cartoon this series was based off of known as Ko Let's be heroes. He is the C.E.O of the Boxmore Enterprises Mall, which is the center of the villainous supermarkets in Shanghai. Lord Boxman is a rather rotund figure with pale yellow skin. He has pale green hair on the right side of the head, with golden cybernetics covering the other half of his face. He wears a white lab coat, with a dark blue tie. He also wears a pair of black pants and boots. His left arm is a chicken leg. Professor Boxman primarily creates robots to attack the plaza because he despises "friendship" and views it as a weakness. He tries to impress his villainous clients. *Shannon - Boxmore's robotic daughter and one of the two deputies of his robot terrorist gang. Shannon is so spoiled, she tends to have an obnoxious behavior to match. She is known to have a never-ending rivalry with her brother Darrel, but inside she truly loves him as a bro. Shannon is a yellow teenage humanoid robot with dark tan skin with a mushroom head with red eyes and a slender yellow body with a round waste. She has orange high heel shoes. *Darrel - Darrel is the robotic son of Lord Boxman and the other deputy of Boxmore's robot terrorist gang. Darrel is known for his "trickery, persistence, and stupidity". He hates Ko and anyone who is an ally of him. Despite his temper and evil ways, he shows a soft side of wanting to get love and respect from his dad, Lord Boxman. He is very receptive to any praise that Lord Boxman might give him as a result. Darrell also has a never-ending rivalry with his sister Shannon. He is built with a brain which sits inside a compartment above the head, acting as the cranium. He only has one eye with tan skin and a red robot body. *Raymond - A pointy headed robot warrior who is a member of Boxman's robot terrorist horde. Raymond has a pointy head with an really thin elvis hairstyle, in a green robot body. Raymond has a very flamboyant and egotistical personality, with a very cocky and condescending demeanor. He's also appears to be into sports, as he often uses sports idioms. He also has a tendency to be very over dramatic. *Ernesto - Ernesto is a thug who is one of Boxmore's robot terrorists. He is greedy for money which results in him robbing banks. He is a humanoid robot wearing silverish white bulky armor with a black face in the helmet with yellow eyes. Ernesto used to be a police bot for Shanghai until his betrayal, to join Boxman's thugs. *Jethro - A normal sized robot with red eyes, who is weak, very loyal and sassy and he is deaf. Jethro has red eyes and a black and purple robot body with a B (which stands for Boxman) on his black chest. Jethro is weak, very loyal, sassy and deaf which makes him in the middle of a great henchman. *Heavy Gunner - A robot who is a member of Boxmore's terrorist robot horde. He is a robot that looks like an Egg Robo from Sonic decorated as a police officer. Heavy Gunner's design reflects that of a blue and black uniform and a white motorcycle helmet with a red siren on top. Heavy Gunner (like Jethro) has a B for Boxman on his chest. He also possesses a microphone communicator on his helmet, red eyes, white gloves, gray-colored appendages, and blue fore feet. Category:Comics Category:Fan Fiction Category:2019